


The Cape

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Non-Explicit, Nudity, Rough Kissing, cape kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara exited the bedroom. Her boxer shorts hung low on her hips and she worked on the last button of her shirt.</p><p>"Do you-" Whatever Kara was about to say was lost forever, because when she looked up and saw Cat in nothing but the cape, she cut off with a whine in the back of her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cape

The phone ringing was ultimately what got her out of bed.

She'd been awake once the sun filtered through their window, of course. But instead of rolling to her feet, stretching her arms over her head like she did every other morning, she let herself stay in.

The special occasion?

Kara Danvers.

Kara had been in her bed before. They had been dating for, say, three months now. Cat didn't really keep count. (That was a big fat lie. They'd been dating for two month, three weeks, and two days this morning. She was already planning their anniversary. But she didn't want Kara to get a big head.) This was the first time that Kara hadn't been called away by some disaster or another before Cat woke up. The city seemed to slow down, just for them, if only for a little while. 

So, Cat took her sweet time savoring this. She carded her hand through Kara's hair, trailed her fingers over smooth skin, took in the warm, toe-curling, stupid-grin-inducing pleasantness that was Kara (Danvers, Zor-El, Supergirl. All of her). Kara was fast asleep; snoring into the pillow that had started to smell like her, one hand draped over Cat's waist, the other tucked under said pillow. She had this little smile on her face as she slept. Every so often - when a car alarm went off on the other side of the city or some garage band played too loud, probably - Kara would jerk in her sleep, though ultimately did not wake. Cat was glad. Her hero deserved rest.

When the phone started ringing, Kara stirred. It was her mother's ring tone (a constant loop off "It is I; your local asshole," recorded by yours truly after she heard Whick tell Kara about the "popular Tumblr text post"), so Cat paid it no mind, but Kara seemed to be waking up because of the obnoxious sound.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep," Cat soothed, running her thumb over Kara's shoulder. She wished she could turn off the damned device, but it was in the other room and getting up would surely cause Kara to come to.

Since it was her mother, Cat expected her to give up after the first call. That's what she usually did, but her mother could most likely sense that Cat had yet to be disturbed this morning and the loop continued playing.

She sighed. Catherine Grant Sr. had a knack for ruining the junior's happiness. She trailed her fingers down Kara's spine one last time, and moved to leave the bed.

The reaction was instantaneous: Kara's arm tightened around Cat's waist - fingers flexing on the small of her back - and pulled her back to her in a single movement. "Nooooo," Kara whined sleepily against her collarbone. "Stay."

Another sigh. "My mother is calling," Cat explained.

"Ignore her."

The ringtone died down, and Cat held her breath for a moment, thinking that Catherine was finally done trying to reach her. Her hope was shattered when the first "It is I; your local asshole," rang through the air.

Kara grumbled under her breath in Kryptonian. She squeezed her one last time before releasing her. She groaned and she rolled onto her back, like letting her go was causing her physical pain.

Cat rolled her eyes at her antics as she stood, stretching her arms above her head. It felt good on her sore muscles. "Grow up," she said with no real bite, rounding their bed (technically, it was her bed. Kara hadn't moved in, but she still referred to it as _their bed_ in her head) in search of clothing.

"I'm, like, fifty years old. Technically." She arched her back in a full-body stretch; blanket slipping off her bare breasts. She rubbed a hand over her face. "I'll be up in a minute."

Cat smirked. "Sore?"

Kara didn't deny it; just smiled something that was equally innocent and dirty. She rolled over and cuddled into Cat's pillow. "Hmm. Smells good."

Cat rolled her eyes again. "That's a tad creepy, Supergirl." She won't _ever_ admit to doing the exact same thing on nights Kara didn't stay over, but - judging by the sly grin she threw at her before returning her face to the pillow - Kara knew.

Cat headed to the closet, but got distracted by the pile of clothing on the floor - thrown off in the haze of sex and adrenaline - particularly by one article: The cape. 

Glancing at Kara over her shoulder, she picked up the cape, contemplating. She had always admired this specific piece of the Supergirl attire. It had really sold Kara's confidence as that persona; long and flowed with her movements and made her look downright regal. She knew that it smelt like Kara, and that it was warm, too, because of one adventure with an ice-powered villain, and Kara had stood behind her and bundled them both in the cape to heat Cat up in the aftermath.

She rubbed the cloth between her thumbs and forefingers. Plus, Carter was visiting his brother in Opal City for the weekend, so it's wasn't like she could scar him for life if she wore it.

Her mind made up, she wrapped the cape around her shoulders. She felt a bit like a wanna-be Dracula, but the feelings of _safe_ and _protected_ overpowered that, and left the bedroom without putting anything else on.

Catherine only wanted to make sure Cat was paying for her latest trip to Broadway. She should have just stayed in bed. 

She was about to go back into the bedroom to do just that, but heard Kara shuffling around on her feet, and changed her redirected to the kitchen.

As Cat was retrieving an English muffin for herself and the high protein, high calorie "homemade" cereal engineered by Alex Danvers to combat Kryptonian morning case of the munchies for Kara, Kara exited the bedroom. Her boxer shorts ("Human underwear is _so weird_. These are the closest things to what we wore on Krypton, but, you know...still pretty different.") hung low on her hips and she worked on the last button of her shirt.

"Do you-" Whatever Kara was about to say was lost forever, because when she looked up and saw Cat in nothing but the cape, she cut off with a whine in the back of her throat. The entirety of her eyes burned blue, and Cat couldn't help the smirk. No matter how hard she tried to hide it - and a few too many close calls with questioning college lovers caused her to - whenever she was caught off-guard by arousal, her heat vision ignited for a split second before that heat moved to her ears, cheeks, and core.

It stroked Cat's ego every time she was able to cause this.

Making sure add a little extra sway to her hips, she sauntered over to Kara. As soon as she was within arms' reach, Kara made another low noise. Cat teasingly let the cape slip down one shoulder; nudged her thigh a little farther through the part in the fabric.

"Like what you see?" she purred, and then - _oh_ , Kara was kissing her. Hands cupping her face, tilting Cat's head back to accommodate her, mouth _ravaging_  hers. Cat opened her mouth to shove her tongue in Kara's, but then there's this sharp pain on her bottom lip - not a hard enough bite to bleed, but close - and Cat feels herself go damp between the legs.

Even though Kara was powerful and looming in the moment, she let herself be led backwards. They continued kissing until Kara's knees hit the bed, and Cat slammed her against the mattress. 

She climbed on top of her - cape cascading over both of them - and sucked at Kara's neck as she undid Kara's work to put on her shirt. She bit her way up to Kara's ear; nails raking damn her abdomen. "I guess we _are_ staying in bed," Cat whispered, and all Kara could do was nod profusely in agreement before fingers slipped under her shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos give me the fuel to write more!


End file.
